


Together Forever

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Decapitation, Gore, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Stabbing, Stalking, Yandere, theres mentions of necrophilia but its barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: From the moment he saw him, he knew they were meant for each other...however fate isn't that kind.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> oof here's probably the most edgy fic I've written in my life...idk why I just felt in an edgy mood and this fic turned out darker than I intended it to be....anyways I spent 3 hours writing this and my arms hurt ;-;.

Dexter always had his eyes on him when they were at the town meetings. He could tell that this man was like him, not a part of the town, but not a part of the mafia or coven. Even outside of the meetings, he never talked much. Dexter watched him as he walked to his house, inside of his garage, and closed the door. He was always very secretive. Dexter related to that, seeing as he was a serial killer himself, but it frustrated him that he knew so little about him. He was obsessed at this point.

Dexter decided that he was going to kill tonight. He had a perfect target in mind. He was headed to the house of the town’s Escort. He always turned her down whenever she tried to seduce him, she never appealed to him. The thought of finally bringing his knife into her chest and letting her bleed excited him more than the thought of having sex with her ever did.

But as he arrived at the house, he noticed it was in flames. The smell of smoke and ash filled the night air. The smell was almost overpowering, yet, he enjoyed it. Somehow, he found this fire very beautiful, it was chaotically beautiful. He noticed a man covered in ash and dried up gasoline nearby. It was him. The man he had been watching. He noticed Dexter watching him and he ran.

“Hey! Wait!” Dexter ran after him. The man didn’t stop and ran into the woods. Dexter chased after him. Finally, he pinned the man down against a tree.

“L-Let G-go!” The man stuttered out of breath.

“I’m not here to hurt you or rat you out to the town, I just wanna know who you are.” Dexter panted out of breath.

“Why does it matter to you?” The man asked.

“I just wanna know...because I’m like you too.” Dexter paused. “We both are outsiders to the town and the mafia. And, we both have the desire for murder and destruction.”

The man stopped to think for a moment. He didn’t keep eye contact with him, as if he was looking to escape. “I am an Arsonist, that’s all you need to know.”

“Hmm, since you won’t tell me your name, why don’t I call you Firebug?” Dexter asked.

“Whatever, just don’t tell anyone about this.” Firebug sighed.

…..

Months had gone by, and it was late fall. All of the leaves had fallen and died, just like a lot of the town. Dexter and Firebug (or, Buggy, as Dexter liked to call him) managed to keep doing their weekly killings without getting caught. There weren’t that many people left in the town now only like 7 people, with 2 of those people being part of the mafia, and another 2 being him and firebug, 1 being a lone survivor, and the rest were townies. The townies had lost hope in trying to lynch the evil doers, and had canceled the town meetings, knowing that their efforts would be useless now. But for Dexter and Buggy, they were filled with hope.

Dexter walked freely in the day, without fear of townies watching him. He walked in the cold November day, wishing he had worn a coat. He walked up to Firebug’s house and knocked.

“You’re here...” He said as he answered the door.

“Yeah, I just have something I have to say.” Dexter said.

“Come in then.” He let Dexter in, the warm air of the house warming him up from the cold air outside.

“I...have a confession...” Dexter said nervously.

“Yes?” Firebug asked.

“I...love you...” Dexter paused. “I’ve been in love you ever since I first saw you, even before we ever met. It feels like I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you. Don’t you feel the same?”

Firebug looked at him, and then looked down. “I...don’t feel the same...sorry.” He apologized quietly. 

“I...understand...” Dexter said quietly as he looked down.

“Hey, uh, don’t take it personally I ju-”

“No, I’m fine.” Dexter interrupted him before he could finish. “Anyways, how about we go and burn the godfather’s house tonight. And I can kill the mafioso too!” He changed the subject.

“Sorry, I’m...not feeling so well. I need some time to rest.” Firebug said. “I think it’s best if you go kill someone without me...and if I were you I wouldn’t pick the mafioso or godfather...both of them would go after you if you tried to kill either one of them. Let’s just..wait.”

“Alright...” Dexter paused. “Get well soon, Buggy.” He said as he left the house and into the cold air. The cold air stung his face as tears fell. He couldn’t believe he didn’t feel the same, he thought they were destined to be together...but fate was cruel to Dexter.

……. 

Dexter stared at lifeless eyes. The green eyes of the Medium used to shine with life, but now they stared lifelessly at Dexter, frozen permanently in horror. She used to be an upbeat and positive energy in the town, always breaking up fights between the townies, but now she was nothing more than a corpse lying in her own blood.

Normally this would fill him with satisfaction that nothing else could ever give him, like some kind of addiction, however, he didn’t feel it this time. Something felt like it was missing….what was the point of killing if the thrill of it was gone?

He left her house and started walking back to his own. He noticed snowflakes starting to fall. Winter was coming fast as November was coming to an end. He actually kind of enjoyed this time of year, however. It was cold, gloomy, and quiet aside from the holidays.

As he walked, he noticed Buggy talking with another man. He hid in the bush to watch. He watched as the man next to Buggy got way too close to him for his liking. He could hear them laughing about something, but he didn’t know what. Next thing he knew they were kissing. Dexter took note of the man’s appearance. He had dark hair and wore a suit. He figured he must be from the mafia then.

After they said their goodbyes, Dexter followed the man home. He sneaked into his house and crept into his room. He leaped at him as he lied down in the bed.

Dexter didn’t even let the man speak as he stabbed him in the chest, causing him to cough of up blood and gasp for air. His eyes suddenly went lifeless. He started at the man’s lifeless body, a wicked smile creeping on his face. He had the most wonderful idea…

…..

The Arsonist woke up that morning as usual. He got dressed and heard a knocking at his door. He walked to the door and answered it.

“Dexter...” He opened the door to find him covered in blood. “You should really wash up.” He said almost completely unfazed.

“I brought something for you!” He said with an eerie smile on his face.

“Sure...” Next thing he knew, he was being handed a box.

“I got it just for you!” Dexter smiled.

Firebug opened the box and…..gasped at what he saw.

Inside the box was the mafioso’s detached head. There was blood were his neck was and near his mouth. His eyes were still open from shock before death.

“What the fuck did you do?” Firebug raised his voice, which was unlike him, as he usual spoke in calm and quiet voice.

“I figured since you liked to kiss him, I would bring you him so you could kiss anytime you want.” Dexter smiled innocently.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Firebug started shaking.

“But, I’m here for you. You don’t need him when we were meant to be together forever.” Dexter smiled that same damn smile.

“You sick fuck!” Firebug backed against the wall.

“Why do you hate me? Hmm, I guess you can’t hate me if you’re dead.” Dexter laughed as he stabbed Firebug through the heart, causing him to cough up blood.

He stayed there and looked at his dead body. His brown eyes were now staring blankly at him, without the same fire that they had in them before. Dexter stroked his dark hair, as he never could when he was alive...he thought of all the things he could do now…

They could truly be together forever now. No one could come in between them.


End file.
